I Never Asked for This
by IWasDroppedOnMyHeadAsABaby
Summary: Jaycee is the single girl on the island. She will find love, but most of all hate. How will she cope with her problems as her worst nightmare comes true? Other chapters are better than the first. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a strange tangle of jungle. I knew that there had been a plane crash. Me and a plane full of boys, once again I had been put in the unwanted position as "center of attention." I didn't really know what to do so I just sort of sat there and thought about everything; the crash, if maybe I was alone here, but mostly my sister. She and I had never really been that close, well until last year because of- a loud trumpet cut me off mid thought. Instinctively I followed its calls, it led me to a beach, and here I found a large group of about twenty-two boys arranged in a semi-circle. Thanks to my clumsiness I unfortunately stumbled right into the middle of it. I smiled apologetically and took an open seat between a boy with black hair and a boy with red, fiery hair. Although I was no longer in the middle, I could still feel all eyes on me. The boy with the red hair looked and smirked at me, I turned away thinking that maybe I had something on my face he thought was funny. A boy with blonde hair was holding a pinkish-cream shell, what I guess served as what sounded like the trumpet, and was talking, "And as you can see we have a girl here so we all need to be respectful to her. Now, I think it would be a good idea if we went around the circle and told everyone our name and age, just to get to know each other. Here, I'll start, I am Ralph and I am 15."

A short chubby boy spoke next, "I am 13 and three quarters and my name is"

"Fatty!" said the fire red hair boy next to me.

"It is not, its Piggy," said Ralph. All boys, young and old, burst into laughter. I sat there, mouth gaping, I was shocked at how rude they could truly be. Piggy, well I'm not really brave enough to ask his real name, turned a crimson color.

The circle continued. "Maurice, 14"

"Roger 15"

"Robert 13"

"Bill, 12"

"Jack, 15"

At this point I was spacing out, once more thinking of my sister. I turned bright red as I noticed everyone staring at me expectantly "Oh, uh, I'm, uh, 14, and my name is Jaycee" I quietly played with a lock of my sandy blonde hair while I waited for the next person to speak. My wish finally came true, "Simon, 15" I didn't really pay attention to anymore names.

The names finally finished and Ralph spoke again, "Since you voted me chief," obviously something that happened before I came, "I say that Simon, Jack, and I will go exploring to see if this is really an island,"

"I want to come too," I shyly added.

"Okay, but you better not slow us down." I silently laughed at this remark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, second chapter. Please send reviews on what you think. I've loved all of them so far! Oh ya, this is all based on a dream I had one night so that's why some parts might be weird, I tried to have them make sense though.**

We decided we would leave for exploring after a quick snack of fruit. We wandered into the jungle looking for the fruit trees some of the boys had told us of. We found them about a quarter of a mile in. I saw a ripe mango high in one of the trees. I stared enviously at it and my stomach growled. I jumped up, but I couldn't reach it I couldn't reach any of the fruits, even the lowest ones. Ralph, Simon and Jack had all already climbed up and were eating in separate trees. I could climb rocks and mountains, but I definitely did not have the coordination to climb a tree. Ralph looked down at me, "Do you need some help Jaycee?"

I was a very proud person, "No, I think I got it." I stared at the tree trunk, wondering how I should go about climbing it. After a few more seconds of staring I backed up, took a running start and jumped onto the first branch. It was one of the thinner branches; I could hear it threaten me with a creak. I adjusted my weight and pulled myself up. If I could just stand on the next branch, I could reach my mango. I carefully stood on my present branch and took a leap over to the next. I gripped onto it tightly. I slowly pulled myself up. The mango was about four feet in front of me. I leaned forward while hugging the tree trunk with my right arm. I reached as far as I could, but couldn't even touch it. I loosened my grip around the tree so just my hand wrapped around the side. I leaned forward again; I could just barely brush it with the tip of my fingers. I loosened my grip again. I grabbed my mango, but then slipped and fell out of the tree. My face was whipped by several branches, and I hit the ground on my bum, landing with a loud grunt. All three boys laughed at how pathetic it all was.

"Oh, shut up, at least I have my mango," I eyed over my price adoringly then a frown appeared on my face, "Hey! It has a worm in it!" All three boys laughed even harder. "Oh, somebody just toss me down a good one," I caught a mango that flew from Simon's tree. "Thanks."

After we finished eating we left. We walked down the beach in a line. Simon spoke first, "If you don't mind me asking; how did you get onto our plane, we were going to an all boys school in England."

"I know, I was going to that school too," I looked over their flustered faces with my grayish-blue eyes, "My dad was the principal. He was convinced I needed to be close so I didn't make any more stupid decisions that have gotten me into trouble in the past."

Jack raised one eyebrow and looked up and down my body suggesting that I was what some would call 'slutty.' I slapped him across the shoulder, though I don't think my outfit was really helping me at this point. I had taken off my leggings from under my plaid mini skirt and unbuttoned my blouse half way down due to the hot temperature here. Jeez, I hate school uniforms! "No, it's not anything like that; I went to some parties with my friends. They got drunk, I did not, but I still got into a car with them. Herald crashed, everyone in the car died except me."

"So you hang with older guys?" Jack said.

"What?"

"You said Herald crashed, he was sixteen, no?"

"Well, ya, in that case I guess I do hang out with older guys."

"I hardly think it's appropriate" at this point I was majorly confused.

"You're only a year younger."

At this he stopped talking, thank goodness! We walked for about an hour more in awkward but much appreciated silence and came to a majestic castle of rocks. Without even thinking about it, I slipped on the leggings I had been carrying with me and started climbing. "Uh, what are you doing?" Ralph asked.

"What does it look like, I'm climbing. If we can get to the top of this, we can hopefully see around to see if this truly is an island." All three shrugged and started climbing up with me.

I noticed Jack looking up from underneath me a couple times and chuckling when ever I'd loose my footing and slip a little bit. What was his problem? Then I saw Ralph throw a pebble at the back of Jack's head and then a give a quick smirk to me. At least not all guys here would be jerks like Jack.

We finally reached the top. Sure enough, it was an island. The winds up here were extremely strong. I couldn't hear myself think as they blew past my ears. My skirt and shirt rippled with the winds forceful blowing. I suddenly felt myself teetering. I tried to step back, away from the edge so I wouldn't loose my footing. Then of course, with my luck the exact opposite of my plans happened. As I prepared for the long, painful fall down with a small shriek, I felt an arm rap around my waist catching me. I turned to see who I was to thank. I regretted my decision as I found Jack standing there, still holding me.

"Er- thanks, I guess." He had a sly grin on his face, "you can let me go now."

His eyebrows pushed together in a fake concerned manner, "You wouldn't want to fall again would you?"

"No, so I guess I'll be more careful from now on," nothing happened. "As I stand here," still nothing, "Without help," I was shocked to see he still didn't do anything, "Let go."

Simon chuckled at my 'subtle' hints. This made Jack turn red, and he finally let go to turn to Simon.

"Do you think something is funny?!"

"Oh, um ya kind of," Simon snickered.

"Well, what is it? What could be so funny?"

"Temper issue," I whispered so just Ralph could hear me. He nodded in agreement.

"Well?"

"Nothing man, I was just, I just thought, I didn't mean to," Simon kept blabbering, intimidated by Jack's glare.

"You better shut your mouth!"

"You guys, please just knock it off." Ralph and I both interjected.

Simon managed to be quiet, but I could see Jack's fury building inside him. He turned to Ralph, "Or what? What will you do? What can you do?"

Ralph silently glared him down. Jack held up two fists, he attempted to punch him in the face, but Ralph dodged it and hit him on the side of his head then kneed him in the stomach a couple times. Jack fell to the ground gasping for air. Ralph finally spoke up, "Don't try that on me again, I spent the last four years of my life in fight club!"

I quietly leaned towards Simon, "Awkward."

Both Jack and Ralph looked over to me, "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Ralph rolled his eyes, "We better hurry, its getting dark." I looked about me; everything was turning a golden-red from the sunset. There was no way we'd be back to camp before dark, and there are very few things that scare me before being caught in the dark.

I could only let out a fearful whisper, "We're going to have to sleep here."

**Ok, I swear being in the dark is not her biggest nightmare I talked about in the summary. Oh, and I don't honestly know what a mango tree looks like, so if I messed up what it does look like, sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, Third chapter. Whoo hoo!!! Sorry I took so long, busy with school.**

Chapter 3

We climbed down the rock in silence. When we got down I quietly sat on the white sand. The sun had now completely gone under the horizon though some last glimmers of its light remained. I had never once thought about this while on this island. How would I survive my fear of the dark with no shelter of any sort? Simon and Ralph quietly sat on either side of me, Jack remained standing in front of me with his back turned toward the ocean.

"You don't look so good, is everything ok?" Ralph asked with a true sincere look on his face.

"Oh its nothing," I murmured out with all the lying ability I had. Apparently, I had none because they all stared at me with concerned looks expecting me to go on.

"W-well," I was very hesitant, "you would laugh if I told you."

"No I won't; I promise," I believed Ralph, but doubtfully looked at Jack and Simon, "We won't either," Simon assured me.

"Ok, well, I'm not really afraid of the dark, just what's in it."

"Ha, you're afraid of the dark! Isn't every kid suppose to get over that at like nine?" without even looking, I knew this was Jack. After he saw how serious I was, I was surprised to hear him say, "It's okay. Nothing will hurt you out here, you're too pretty."

I started blushing. I had never really thought of myself as pretty before. I always thought my light freckles across my nose made my skin patchy, my hair frizzed at the top, which I had always been told wasn't noticeable, I always figured they were being nice. But pretty? That just didn't sound like it matched my description.

"Thank you?" I didn't know what else would be appropriate to say.

"Well I suppose we should get some grass to lie on as a bed before it gets too dark." Ralph suggested. We all quietly obeyed, too tired to even argue.

We walked into the jungle looking for long grass. I quietly searched with Jack, Ralph and Simon looked elsewhere. I noticed Jack look up and smile at me every few minutes. It was actually getting really annoying. "Stop it," I found myself saying without realizing it.

"Stop what Jaycee?" he smiled.

"That, it's kind of creeping me out."

"Don't tell me to stop, I'll do whatever I want, besides, what could possibly be so wrong about smiling?"

"It's not the smiling, okay, well it is, but it's just the way you're doing it, like you're thinking _something _is going to happen."

"What, what would I think would happen," he used a mocking tone.

"Well, I've seen guys look at me like that before, and well then they, they, they," I couldn't find the words to say how I felt without accusing Jack.

"Well? Spit it out!"

"They expected too much from me, they wanted to take too much from me!"

He stood there, mouth open, "Are you trying to say that I would-"

"I don't know, I don't know. I'm sorry I hardly know you, I shouldn't be so judgmental. Just please, stop doing that."

"Well you need to stop that!"

"What?!" I couldn't believe he was turning this on me.

"Stop making that weird 'woosh' noise with your mouth."

"I'm not making any-'' at that a strange creature swooped down, making a 'woosh' noise, and got tangled in my hair. I screamed "Get it out, get it out!"

Jack laughed at my frantic cries, "Calm down it's just a bat." He gently grabbed it and detangled it from my hair. He then combed down the mess of hair the bat had created.

I laughed trying to distract him from bringing back up the before subject, "Too pretty my butt!"

He laughed in return and we headed back to the beach. We lay down the grass. Ralph and Jack went down the beach arguing, pushing each other back and forth. They've argued so much, I'd kind of gotten used to it. I don't know what about, just something stupid. But all the same I found myself alone with Simon. "So, what about you?" I asked Simon. He looked really confused. "What I mean is that everyone has talked or said something today besides you."

"Oh , well, I'm obviously a very quiet person and well, my life is really dull besides that."

I laughed, "Dull?! You just crashed on a deserted island, without any adults! Your life is anything but dull!"

"Well, I guess when you put it that way. Why aren't you so excited about it, I mean for yourself?"

I grew quiet for a minute, "My sister was supposed to pick me up from the airport, we were suppose to go do something before school started. I'd been looking forward to it for about two months."

"Do you not see her very often?"

"Well, ya, I do, she visits on holidays and stuff, but we've never really acknowledged her presence at home. She was always out of the house having fun with her old friends." I tried to change the subject, "What about you, you got any family?"

"No, not really. My mom drank herself to death and my dad committed suicide afterwards. I was going to this boarding school because the only family I have left, my Aunt, doesn't really want me around.

"Wow, I cannot believe I just told you all of that! Usually I'm pretty good about keeping that stuff inside where it belongs."

I was quiet for a second, "It's okay, I'm actually really glad you told me." I was actually thinking the exact opposite, "Well, I have to use the restroom." I excused myself into the forest and leaned against a tree that curved in making a comfortable seat. I didn't need to use the restroom at all really, just to get away for a minute or two. I sat there and cried, I felt so stupid, so selfish. I mean here I was feeling bad about myself when there are other people who have it twice as bad as me. Even when I was reminding myself, "Oh, it's not as bad as Simon," in my head, I kept crying over my own troubles.

"Jaycee, is everything all right?" I looked up embarrassed to see Ralph had wandered over here and found me crying.

"Yes-no. I just, I'm just really confused and angry at myself right now." my voice was hoarse and raspy from crying so much.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I've felt this way for three years; I don't think anyone can help me. But you can walk back with me, I don't feel like being alone," I slowly stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes. We walked back in what was complete silence besides my soft sniffles. By the time we got to the beach my eyes had dried and the redness in them was gone. Jack looked up at me, gave me that annoying smile again and then glared at Ralph.

I sullenly lay down on one end of the newly made bed. After he had gotten over his anger at Ralph, Jack lay down next to me, too close for my comfort. I silently rolled away. I closed my eyes for sleep, but it took hours to come and when it did, I dreamt of my sister.

** Please review, it would be a lot easier to write if I knew more people were reading this! Oh and sorry if some phrases seem weird I don't cuss so that's why they seem awkward.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Okay, finished chapter four. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 4

I could see the back of my sister's body. Overjoyed, I ran up to go see her, "Beth! Beth! It's me! It's Jaycee!" I could tell by the way my sister held her fists to her back that she was pregnant. No, she couldn't have made the same mistake twice, I thought she changed. "Beth?" I put my hand on her shoulder. She turned towards me. I was surprised to not see my sister's but my own face. Tears streamed down my other me's cheeks. I looked down at the huge belly the other me was now cradling.

I jolted upward from my sleep and slapped myself a couple times. I was scared, but not surprised; this was not the first time I have had this dream. I followed my usual routine: quietly reminding myself, "Just a dream, just a dream." But was it really? What if something happened? I mean I know I can make my own decisions, but what if some one attacked me and then- I gulped back all of my fears. I lay back to sleep with small hiccups.

A glimmer of sunlight fled onto my face. I smiled at the warm wake up. "Morning Sunshine," I found myself snuggled up against Jack. I quickly stood up and backed away. He had been sleeping shirtless. I vaguely remembered what happened. His chest was just so warm and last night was so cold. He too stood up. He was strongly built, with a six pack, what most girls would die for, but I did not find it attractive on him. Yet, I still couldn't look away.

He walked over and picked up the shirt lying next to me. He put it on, "So did you sleep good last night?"

"No, not really," I said.

"Oh, because it seemed to me you slept pretty good," he smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh get over yourself. I was sleeping; I didn't know what I was doing."

"Ya sure," he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't even worth arguing over. "Let's see if we can find some breakfast to eat before Ralph and Simon wake up." Jack snarled his lip at Ralph's name.

We walked into the forest looking for fruit, nuts, anything to eat. My stomach growled loudly, and Jack shot a look at me. I embarrassedly held my stomach but quickly put my arms at my side when I remembered how I had cradled my belly in my dream.

"Hey, over there," I looked to where Jack was pointing. There was a piglet digging up grass and small bushes. Jack pulled a knife from his pocket, "Sneak up behind it and scare it towards me."

My eyes widened, I couldn't help kill something so small and delicate! "N-n-n-n-no, I c-can't. I just can't,"

"Well, you want to eat don't you?"

As he said these words my stomach growled again. I looked down at it, admitting my defeat, "Ya, I guess so."

I silently snuck up behind it. I pick up a twig and broke it in my hands. The pig looked around, but when it saw nothing went back to digging. I sighed and jumped out of my hiding place from behind a bush. It frantically looked about itself and unknowingly ran towards its doom. Jack hopped out and tackled it. He held his knife up to the small creature's throat. I turned away not wanting to see what I knew had to be done. I heard its squeals and then a couple of rhythmic grunts accompanied by a rustle in the bushes. Confused, I turned around to see Jack standing there and the pig running away through the bushes. "After I saw how much it bothered you, I decided I'd let it live," he said in the calmest manner possible while still catching his breath from the wrestle.

I shockingly smiled, "Thanks that was actually very sweet of you."

He smiled, but this time it didn't have that annoying hint to it.

We started walking back. I looked at the back of Jack's arm and saw a red stream of blood ooze down his arm. "Jack, you're bleeding!"

"Yeah, the pig bit me," He laughed. I instinctively tore off a strip of cloth from the bottom of my shirt and tied it around his wound. He stared at my now showing middle, "Whoa that was hot."

I rolled my eyes and we went back to the beach. I was surprised to see Ralph and Simon already sitting around eating a pile of fruit they had collected. They both looked up and smiled, "Want some? Well, help yourself," Ralph said with a full mouth.

I happily plopped down and ate four mangos. We talked about our lives before the island. I already knew Simon's, but I couldn't wait to hear about Jack and Ralph's. We learned from Ralph that his father was abusive, and his mother was sending him to this school to protect him. Once again, I felt selfish.

"What about you Jaycee? What's your story?" Ralph asked me.

"Oh it's nothing, not really. I mean my sister got pregnant when she was sixteen, but that's like nothing compared to you guys." I felt really awkward saying that, "What about you Jack." I could tell he felt left out and wanted to share.

"My parents never loved me!" he sounded really dramatic. "All of my friends got new cars, but my parents wouldn't buy me one!"

We all stared mouths wide open. "You're not even sixteen!" I finally said.

"But still, they didn't love me so I decided to go to this school to sort of runaway."

"Because they wouldn't buy you a car," Ralph said.

"Yes."

"Drama Queen," I heard Simon mutter under his breath.

"Yeah, Jack, is there any chance you may have hit your head while wrestling that pig?" I asked.

He got a sort of angry look on his face, "Oh, let's just go back to the main camp."

We all agreed and headed off. We didn't get there until mid afternoon and when we did it was chaotic.

** Hope you enjoyed. If you like my story, please review. If you don't like my story please review. I can't get any better unless you tell me how.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five. I hope you enjoy it:)**

Ch 5

We walked up to the main beach. I couldn't believe my eyes. The entire group of boys were circled around something. They were all in tattered shorts and their bare chests were decorated with brown and red clay. As we got closer I could hear that everyone was talking at once. I went up to the group and peered over Maurice's shoulder to see what was in the middle of it all. It was Piggy, he was holding the conch screaming,, "I've got it! I've got the conch! Yous best be quiet!"

I frowned at his pathetic attempts to quiet people. I shushed at people trying to quiet them so I could see what the commotion was all about. I regretted never having learned how to whistle. Just as I thought this, I saw Ralph raise two fingers to his mouth and whistle loudly. Everyone went silent and turned to him. He walked up and grabbed the conch from Piggy's hands, "Okay, what's this all about?" He sounded like a mother trying to settle an argument between her kids without loosing it herself.

"We want MEAT!" Maurice said with much force, "And Fatty here keeps rambling how uncivilized we've become."

"You were chanting, I could feel the-" Piggy shuttered, "the _evil._"

"Oh rubbish, I was just getting everyone warmed up for the big hunt"

"You were pretending to kill him, that poor littlun," He nodded his head in the direction of a single small boy, around the age of seven, crying on a log towards the jungle, "You scared him half to death."

Ralph spoke up, "I will agree that we do need meat, but you can't practice on others okay?" Everyone silently nodded.

"Okay, now let's go hunting!" It was Jack. I could tell he had wanted to go hunting ever since the pig we found this morning. "I want all of my choir boys, come and I will tell you how we should go about hunting pigs. All the choir boys meet me over by the platform in ten minutes."

After this announcement I walked over to the little boy crying and sat down on the log next to him. It was silent besides his sniffles, but I thought I'd let him cry it out for a minute or two, after all that's what I always wanted when I was scared. I waited for what I thought about two minutes carefully planning what I would say to him. "Hi, I'm Jaycee," I stuck my hand out in a very civilized manner.

He grabbed it with his left hand. I smiled, it was a mistake I too made as a child. "Yes, I know who you are, Maurice and his friends wouldn't stop talking about you while you were gone, but anyways, I'm Percival." I tried to hide my smile, I took it as a compliment when he said they talked about me. He looked up at me. I looked into his eyes and gasped. He looked just like my little brother, Daniel. I felt a lump forming in my throat. I tried to swallow it but ended up having to cough out a sob. Had I really forgotten about everyone in my family besides my sister?!

"Did I do something?" He looked like he was about to cry.

"No no no, you just remind me of my brother. I miss him," Percival looked confused like he didn't understand.

"Do you have family, any brothers or sisters, Percival?" I looked behind me to see who had said this. It was Simon. He walked up and sat down on the other side of the small boy, "Because if you do, have family I mean, you would understand."

"Well, I have my mum," he said as if answering a question then he broke down in tears, "I miss her!"

I took the child into my arms trying to shush him. "It's okay, It's okay," I repeatedly whispered.

When the tears stopped he went away to play with his other friends leaving me and Simon alone. We sat in silence, but it was very comforting. As I sat thinking of each individual member of my family, I felt a sincere hand on my shoulder. I looked up, a little surprised to see Simon had scooted closer closing the gap Percival had left behind. I put my head down on his strong shoulder, and a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Simon! Come on we're waiting for you!" I turned to see Jack yell from the platform, a hint of jealousy in his words. I had no doubt he had just seen that, but I didn't think it had meant anything.

"No, I'm not going." Simon held up his hand as if refusing an offer, "I think I'm going to stay here with Jaycee."

Jack glared at him, gritting his teeth but then turned to his other hunters. Then they took off into the jungle for their hunt.

"Thanks, I guess," I giggled out.

"No problem," He put his arm around me giving me a one-armed hug. This gave me goose bumps.

"Hey, let's go exploring," I said hopefully before he realized the effect he had on me.

He smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

We stood up and walked into the forest. Simon climbed a tree and brought down a mango for each of us. We walked while eating. We walked along the creek. We stayed in silence holding hands, but not like I normally see people holding hands, this felt more friendly then romantic. I looked around me and gasped as I saw a beautiful meadow hidden mostly by the brush. I did not want to go in it, not yet at least. Maybe I would visit it when I was alone. I knew I was being selfish for I wanted to keep the beauty for myself. I could see myself sitting there for hours, basking in the lovely silence it would provide.

"Why are you smiling?" Simon asked. I didn't even know I was smiling. Trying to keep my selfish secret, I just shrugged my shoulders. "I suppose you saw it too, the meadow?" I frowned, so it wouldn't be mine alone, but maybe that was a good thing.

He continued, "I swear, I think it may have been Heaven." He grinned at me. I grinned back; at least I knew he'd treat it with respect.

"I don't want anyone else to know about it," I shyly admitted.

"Oh believe me, I wasn't planning on telling anyone," He smiled at me.

We walked back to the beach just in time for the sunset. I walked ahead and sat before the ocean, using my hands to support me. He sat down beside me and put his hand tenderly upon mine. "It's beautiful isn't it?" I turned to agree with him, but noticed he was only watching me.

I rolled my eyes at his cheesy line and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at the dieing sun "Now you know beautiful." I half jokingly told him.

"You realize you just ruined the perfect moment?"

I laughed, "The perfect moment for what?"

He looked at me very seriously. He leaned in half way and closed his eyes. I wanted to give him what he was looking for but I didn't want romance, not on a deserted island, I should only be focusing on rescue. But then again, he was really sweet; he would take care of me. His beautiful green eyes opened, his dark eyelashes lifting a strand of his black hair, his eyes looked me over, misreading my face in my fight against myself, "Oh, I see. Sorry, I didn't mean to I just," He blushed and continued his rambling as he embarrassedly turned away.

I sat for a second more, and then decided to ignore my instincts. "Simon," I whispered then closed my eyes leaning in. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes. He hadn't heard me and still had his head turned away from his humiliation. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his chin once again, but this time forcing him to look at me, "Simon," I said more sternly and leaned into his tender kiss.

I felt something push me back from him, "What were you two bloody thinking!" I blushed as I saw Jack was the one who pulled us apart.

"I just, we were just, I mean we were."

My stuttering was broken by Jack forcefully grabbing my wrist and pulling me to my feet. I winced in pain at his tight grip. "Stop it man, you're hurting her." Simon spoke up.

Jack pushed Simon in the direction of the platform with his other hand, "We're having an assembly soon, wait up there, I need to talk to _Jaycee._" Simon stood there for a second wondering if he really should leave. "GO!" Jack roared. Simon looked at me with concern.

I could tell by Jack's tightening grip that he might get violent, "Simon, please just go, I'll be all right."

He looked at me again, shrugged his shoulders, and went to the platform keeping a watchful eye on me.

"Jaycee, what were you bloody thinking! You can't just throw yourself at one guy and then the other!"

"What? The only guy I ever showed any interest in was Simon!"

"Oh, Bull. You're cuddling with me one second and then kissing some other guy the next."

"Cuddling?"

"Yes, this morning, do you remember now?!"

"I already told you, I was asleep, I didn't know what I was doing." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh no, you and I both know that you have a thing for me."

"Thing? You think I have a _thing _for you?! For the last time, please get over yourself, you're not half what you think you are!" I was yelling in his face standing on my tip toes in attempts to level us but he was still about three inches taller.

He raised his hand as if to slap me but hesitated. "Don't talk to your boyfriend like that!"

I put my hand up to my forehead and shook my head, he really didn't get it did he. "You aren't my boyfriend and I'm not your girlfriend, please, don't make that mistake again."

Jack let out a yell, "I swear if I catch you alone with Simon again, I will kill him."

At this point I was getting really pissed off, "Oh, that's okay, next time I'll be with two guys." He raised his hand to my 'smart' remark. I closed my eyes waiting for the hit. Much to my surprise I wasn't hit but was met by hard lips. I opened my eyes and slapped Jack off of me. He only let out a mischievous grin, "It's time that you realize something Jaycee. You Are Mine."

I stormed off, ignoring the assembly that was about to take place. I ran into the forest, finally finding _our_ meadow. I sat down in its long grass admiring the mosaic of flowers in the last bit of light that was left in the day. It was now pitch black, but I didn't feel afraid. I didn't even feel angry. I spent the night here. I could only feel comfort here. Maybe Simon was right. Maybe this was Heaven.

**Aww, I thought the end of this chapter was cute. Anyways, please tell me if you thought it was too cheesy. Oh, and I don't mean to sound like a crazy person advertising their own story, but I'm going to do it anyways: if you get the chance, check out my spoof called Darnnit, Death.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six :D and I just wanted to give a thank you to HermioneLennon for being my loyal reviewer, so THANK YOU! You really motivated me to continue my story!**

Chapter 6

I woke up to a long blade of grass tickling my nose. I wrinkled my nose and sneezed. "You're so cute."

I sat up and saw Simon holding the grass that tickled me in his hand. It was before sunrise but I could still faintly see my surroundings. I licked my dry lips. "You know what he'll do if he sees me with you?"

"Who, Jack? Pft- yeah right. In case you haven't noticed I could beat him in a fight any day," He said while taking Hercules poses to show off his muscles. I knew this was only a half-joke for his muscles were bigger then Jack's and Simon wanted me to know that. So instead of laughing at his joke, I laughed at his cockiness.

"I don't know, Simon," I said playing along with him, "He said he would kill you, and he does have a knife," I raised an eyebrow, not even concerned, I knew Simon was a good fighter, I just didn't know how I knew.

"Oh, come on Sweetheart, just a hallow threat. Besides do you think a knife could compare with these babies," he continued his charade lifting his arms and kissing his biceps. I let out a soft laugh.

"You know, you don't seem like the type to be in a choir," I didn't even realize I had said this until he went into a whole new charade that wasn't really fake, just exaggerated.

"Oh really?" he turned around and left the meadow for a second, coming back with a rose in his mouth. I knew why he left; why he got the flower from outside instead of one right on the meadow floor, you couldn't take something from this place, you couldn't ruin, even the smallest piece, of Heaven. I laughed as he clapped his hands to the left side of his head. He did a spin and handed the rose to me. He grabbed my hand and took me into his embrace. I knew what he was going to do, he expected me to dance with him as he sang. I could not dance! As if he read my mind, he picked me up and then put me down so I was standing on his toes. He sang the song he was humming before into my ear. His voice was smooth and sweet. "There's only _one_ thing_ to_ do _three_ words_ for_ you." He pulled me back from my head resting on his shoulders, looked me deep in the eyes, and then finished his song with the phrase I now took a whole new meaning to, "I love you."

I got up on my tip toes so I could kiss him, "Oh, so you are the type to be in choir," I grinned up at him.

"Yes, I am," he said kissing my nose. I put my head up against his chest trying to synchronize my breathing with his own. Then I gave up and just enjoyed his warmth. "Have you ever seen a sunrise?"

I thought about it, but I had never woken in time to see it. I was ashamed that I had to answer his question with a shake of my head.

"Well, we'll have to change that, won't we?" He took my hand and led me to the beach, but not the main beach, he took me around the corner of the island so we could be away from everyone else. He took me to a more private beach. We sat in the soft, white sand while still holding hands. I dug my feet deep into the sand. A cold breeze came by giving me a shiver. Simon let go of my hands to wrap his arms around me, keeping me warm. I leaned my head on his shoulder and waited anxiously for the show to begin.

I closed my eyes and lightly dozed until Simon's soft nudge awoke me, "Here it is," he whispered. A gasp escaped my mouth as I looked at the horizon filled with hues of red, pink, and orange. I watched in awe as the beautiful sphere rose, revealing her beauty. I thought the sunset was beautiful, the death of something so magnificent and powerful, but its rebirth, its awakening, its comeback was so majestic, so moving, that I could hardly believe it was here for human eyes to see. Everyone would get the chance everyday to see it, but hardly ever took the opportunity. Sleeping selfishly, not knowing the wonder of what was happening at that very moment. For some reason this made me hate everyone who wasn't watching it right now, I hated myself for never watching it before, but mostly I hated Jack right now for he had walked up to our beach interrupting the glorious majesty's generous show.

"Hey, I thought I told you to not be with Simon alone!"

"And I'm not with him alone, because now you're here, so really great job," I said sarcastically, "Besides you can't tell me what to do!"

"I told you what would happen," Jack said through gritted teeth, "I told you I would kill him."

"Then go ahead. Kill me because I don't want to live a life where I can't be with Jaycee."

I turned to Simon. As cheesy as he sounded right now, I did think it was really sweet, then I found a way I could really piss Jack off by saying, "Oh that's okay Sweetie, remember, Jack can't tell me what to do, and we already discussed the likely hood of you winning in a fight," then I made a very obnoxious face and squeezed Simon's cheeks.

I was right, I pissed Jack off. A little more than what I had hoped for actually. He ran up to us and pushed me aside. He dove right at Simon and started throwing random punches. All I could do was scream. Would he really try to kill Simon? Tears fell down my cheeks. Simon looked at me a little angry that I was crying. He rolled over putting Jack underneath him. Through his punches he explained to me his anger, "I already told you, Jack is no match for me. It's actually a little insulting you'd think he could hurt me."

By now Jack was pretty beaten up, as much as I hated him I still found myself defending him, "Jeez Simon, you don't have to kill him."

Simon sighed and got up, "I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have carried it out so far."

I smiled at his apology. I found it sort of weird how even though we had only known each other for a few days it felt like I had really known him for years. I looked over at Jack sobbing in pain and humiliation, "Do you think he'll be alright?" I couldn't help myself from asking.

"Oh he'll be fine." Simon reassured me.

I stared down at my stomach and realized I hadn't eaten since yesterday with Simon. As if he read my mind…again, he said, "Okay, let's go find some breakfast." He grabbed my hand and led me to the forest. While we were leaving I could faintly hear Jack say, "Mark my words, this is not over."

Simon looked at me, "Wait, what'd he say?"

"I don't know, something about a better choice of words," I joked, but in the pit of my stomach I knew it really was not over.

**Well? What do you think? Too mushy?**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7!!!!! :)

Simon and I had gathered enough fruit for the whole camp, talking and laughing the whole time we worked. We went back to the beach only to be met by glares from the hunters, Jack sitting on a log in the middle of them holding his bloody face. "Hey everyone, we brought breakfast." It almost sounded like a question.

We set down the fruit on a log by the platform, "You know you're welcome to eat it," Simon said when no one reacted. He looked at me looking for an answer but I was just as confused as he was. Then Roger walked up and grabbed a mango, before he left he spit at Simon's feet. "Hey man, what was that for?"

"Oh don't act so innocent, you know what you did, Jaycee, its okay, you're safe now."

"Roger, what are you talking about?"

"You don't have to be with him anymore, we'll protect you from this piece of filth." He said looking at Simon.

Now Maurice was speaking up, "Yeah Jaycee, we'll protect you. We're just sorry we couldn't help you any sooner."

Bill spoke, "Yeah, and just tell us what you want the punishment for Simon to be. You want us to kill him, we'll be glad to do it."

"Okay what are you talking about?" I asked.

Bill took my hand, "It's okay Jaycee, Jack told us everything, you don't have to pretend any more."

"Oh, Jack told you, did he?" my question was met by several concerned nods,

"Can you guys please leave me alone with Jack for a second?" They all nodded thinking I would thank him for his kindness. Simon left with them.

"So you want to tell me what you told everyone else?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just the truth," he said with a devious smile.

"And that would be?"

"Oh just that Simon was jealous of our love so he forced you to be with him or he would hurt me, then when he found us making out he started yelling and getting violent trying to kiss you himself and after you started protesting I tackled him when he went totally psycho on me."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a hard shove, "You have got to be kidding me! Everyone hates Simon now. And they pity me."

"Oh, it's okay," Jack said pulling me close and kissing me on the top of the head. I heard a loud whistle from the jungle.

I pushed him away from me, "It's time to get something through your thick skull, I don't nor will I ever find any ounce of any sort of positive feeling towards you!" then I turned to the jungle, "Simon didn't do anything guys!"

They emerged from their cover with a freshly beaten Simon. "Seriously guys, you beat him? That is not okay. He didn't do anything." They released their grip from around his arms allowing him to fall to the beach floor. I ran to him, "Are you okay?" He held up a thumb with a weak smile and I gave him a hug.

I spent the rest of the day watching Simon, Ralph, Piggy, and some little ones swimming. I didn't want to go in the water myself because my shirt was white and I didn't want it to get see-through. However, it was extremely hot. I waded in up to my knees, enjoying the coolness. Ralph came over and splashed me. I gave a playful shriek and ran out of the water. After I noticed a couple of older boys staring at me, I examined my shirt. Just as I had thought, the splash had hit my shirt, showing to everyone my purple bra. "Screw this," I muttered under my breath and unbuttoned my shirt, laying it across a log to dry while I got in the water. I just rolled my eyes at the several whistles and 'whoops' I received.

Simon looked at me a little unsure, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Oh come on Simon, my shirt was already see-through, you should be thankful I'm hiding in the water instead of basking in the sun for everyone to see me." He gave a sigh admitting his defeat. We played in the water for a while. I looked towards the log; my shirt should be dry by now. I gritted my teeth as I saw someone had taken it. I called to the boy sitting closest to where my shirt had been, "Percival, did you see what happened to the shirt there?"

"Oh uh, not exactly, but I did see Roger and Maurice running off into the jungle laughing."

"Augh, great, just my luck." I stepped out of the water, my hand to my forehead. I muttered a few more words of frustration.

I sat down on the beach and Simon came and sat next to me. He took of his shirt and handed it to me. I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful abs. I put on his shirt and kissed him on the cheek in gratitude. He turned and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I smiled at him then looked at the sky. I could tell by the positioning of the sun that there was about an hour of daylight left.

The conch interrupted my thoughts. We all gathered around for the assembly. I could hear Roger sigh in disappointment as I walked up fully clothed. Then Ralph spoke up, "We need to have a signal fire. I've been thinking, and if a ship passed by it would have no way of knowing we were here-" his voice was cut of by Jack's, "Yeah, a fire, come on everyone, we'll start one on the mountain."

Everyone excitedly followed Jack up the mountain and gathered logs, twigs, and brush into a pile. They all stared at it pondering how they might start it until Jack ran over to Piggy and snatched his glasses, "Hey, my specs, I can't see without my specs!" Jack pushed the poor boy to the ground and reflected the sun's rays onto the pile. A trickle of smoke appeared then a flame. Everyone cheered. The fire grew taller and hotter, then a tree caught and soon everyone was running for their lives. I ran in a random direction hoping for safety while the fire raged behind me.

I ran until I collapsed to the floor. I looked up to see where my frantic feet had carried me. I was here. I was in the lovely meadow I found with Simon. I looked behind me at the approaching fire, but somehow I knew I was safe. Sure enough, the fire stopped right before the meadow's concealing bushes and trees. I gazed in awe at the miraculous shield. Then I understood, nothing could destroy this place, nothing could ruin Heaven.

**I hope that was a little less mushy for you guys but please tell me if you think my story is getting corny in any way.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya! Just another chapter for my story. I seriously thought it would be over by now, but it just keeps going and going and going, sort of like my in this author's note. Anyways, I don't think it will be done for at least, but probably more, six chapters. Thank you for reviews!**

Chapter 8 : , ) that's a twitch, not a tear

I waited in the safety of the meadow until the fire finally died down. Simon had met me here. He told me how one of the littluns had been lost in the flames. Then he had to reassure me several times that it wasn't Percival. It was now very late at night. Simon was trying to convince me that it was probably safest for us to just spend the night there, but I really wanted to go back to the beach, mostly to make sure that it really wasn't Percival that had been lost. Once again, I won. I don't think Simon likes to see me unhappy in anyway at all. He's too nice to cause pain. I don't know if nice is even the right word. Innocent. Yes, he's too innocent to cause pain.

We walked back to the beach, and I looked up at the sky. It had been raining very hard for the past hour that is what put the fire out. I went into the first hut I saw and lay down. Simon came in after me. It was only empty for a second, but then people fled in, making the space very cramped. I did however enjoy the warmth of so many bodies around me and was able to quickly doze off.

I awoke to several screams and cries of the hut next over, probably the littluns. I tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but it just grew louder and louder. Jack who I just discovered was lying right next to me turned over in his sleep, "It's your turn Hon."

What? Hon? Wait, my turn? What could he possibly be dreaming of that the crying of children would make him go 'it's your turn Hon'? Then I suddenly understood. I wanted to get out of here and escape the place where Jack dreamt of 'our future together'. I sighed and left the hut. I walked into the littluns' only to be met by several terrified screams, "The Beastie, It's The Beastie!"

"Nope, though I can imagine I look like one. I haven't been able to comb my hair for days." They all laughed weakly at my pathetic attempt of a joke. "Okay so who wants to tell me why you guys are so upset?"

Percival walked forward, I smiled at his well-being. "Uh, Claire, We're scared

of-"

"Wait, who's Claire? My name is Jaycee."

"Sorry, Claire was, I mean is, my sister," he gave me a small smile. I felt of this as a great compliment from the boy that reminded me of one of my own siblings.

"Sorry I interrupted, so what are you guys scared of?"

They all said in unison, "The Beastie!" Everyone burst to tears. I tried to hush them but my attempts were useless. Jack walked in through the hut door. "You need some help Jaycee?"

As much as I hate to admit it, I did need his help, "Yes," I said almost silently. He gave me a nod and we got to work.

We were able to quiet all of the boys but one, it was a boy named Phillip. He had been crying for half an hour now, it was what I estimated to be about three in the mourning, and I WANTED SLEEP!!! Obviously Jack did too for he grabbed the young boy's shoulders and shook him, "Listen you annoying little brat! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS THE BEASTIE!!!" Jack's anger sent them on a whole new fit of tears. We finally quieted them. The sun was now beginning to poke through the horizon. We quietly tried to sneak out, but Percival stopped me, "Wait, don't leave us here alone!" Jack was in no mood to listen to the child, but I truly cared for this boy so stayed behind. When Jack saw I was staying, he too decided to join this hut in its sleep.

I woke in the morning to a familiar voice, "Jaycee, what the? What are you doing? And with him?" I looked up tiredly at Simon confused by his horrored tone. Then I looked behind me to see the source of comforting warmth I felt all over my body. I regret to say that Jack was undoubtedly spooning me. I screamed and jumped up off the ground. My scream woke Jack. He looked up at me, then at Simon, then knowing what had happened said, "Oh, come back to bed Sweetie, I won't bite."

He gave Simon a smile that made my stomach turn. Simon walked away upset. All I could think to do was follow him crying in desperation, "Simon, I swear nothing had happened." After everyone else had heard this though they, of course, thought something had happened and I received several 'slut's from the older boys.

I was able to stop Simon by getting in front of him, tears running down my cheeks, and to make matters worse, he would not look me in the eye. "Simon please," I sobbed out, "It was an accident; I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even let him come near me!"

Simon still wouldn't look at me, "I just, I need some time to think."

Then he walked away and I had no doubt it was to the meadow. That was the place I wanted to go right now, it was so comforting. I really needed it right now too. I was afraid that the most gentle being I know, the most forgiving, and even we'll the best of us all wouldn't find me worthy to be looked at. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as I thought over and over, "He wouldn't even look at me." I needed the meadow! I couldn't go there though; Simon needed to be alone so I just collapsed on the sand. I hugged my knees and silently cried.

Ralph came up and sat next to me. He tried to put his arms around me but I slapped him away. Then I gave into his hug putting my head on his shoulder as I cried. I tried to get out what I was feeling into words but I hardly think my words were perceivable. "W-w-what if he doesn't l-l-like me anymore?" I sobbed into Ralph's arm.

He rubbed my back, "Then he's an idiot. If he doesn't understand what truly happened and how it wasn't your fault, then he doesn't deserve you."

"But he's, he's Simon," I couldn't make any sense out of what I just said but Ralph still could.

"I understand, Simon keeps his cool when the rest of us can't, if you feel he thinks negatively of you, you know you did something wrong, but in this case it's different Jaycee. He's just upset, he'll come around, just you wait."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." He spent the next twenty minutes cradling me while I cried, rocking me back and forth while chasing away anyone who came over to insult me. I sat up and wiped the tears from under my eyes, "Thank you Ralph."

"No problem, that's what friends do, right?"

I nodded my head and gave him another hug. I walked to the meadow; it was time to confront Simon. All the way I was hiccupping. I found him there with his head between his knees, "Simon, are you mad at me?"

He sighed, "No."

"Then why did you storm off like that?"

"I thought that maybe you, that you loved him." He looked up at me and I could tell he had been crying too.

"Simon, I love _you_."

He looked up, "I know," then I realized that his tears were those of joy.

**Awwww, how cute :) Please Review, you know I love it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What?! Two chapters in one day? Hee hee, this is very unusual for me, but I have been reading some other stories and am afraid they are going to beat me to my own idea. Hope that made sense.**

Chapter 9 (in a hot British accent)

We had been on the island for about a month now and the thing I knew I would dread the most while we were here finally came. Yup, my period. I wasn't quite sure how to deal with it; I didn't have anything with me to use, so I just sort of walked to the other side of the island to wait it out in privacy. I made sure to bring quite a bit of fruit with me and prayed that this would be a short one.

I sat there diddling with my thumbs. I estimated it had been about three hours but then looked at the positioning of the sun and realized it had only been twenty minutes. I let out a large sigh, there was no way I could last this long!

I heard a rustling in the bushes and automatically assumed it was the beastie that has actually gotten everyone at camp really hyped up, well except for Simon and Ralph. They claim to not believe in it.

I defensively held up my arms; not willing to go as far as actually moving to run away. I was quite surprised to see that it wasn't the beastie, but Jack who had emerged from the jungle, "Hey Jaycee, what's up?"

I awkwardly crossed my legs. "Oh nothing, not really."

"Then why are you over on this side of the island? You know that this is where we hunt."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, you didn't answer my question; why are you on this side of the island, all alone," he repeated himself.

I let out a sigh of defeat and tried to awkwardly explain myself, "Well- you know how I'm a girl right?"

"Well duh, how could anybody miss that?"

I tried to ignore him, "Well, you know that thing that happens to, um, girls?"

"Oh you mean when they act like spoiled brats and complain all the time?"

I gritted my teeth, "Yeah, sort of."

"Cool, so Simon broke up with you because of our love, and you came over here to rejoice."

"No, wait what? No I don't think you understand."

"Why sure I do, you're so overwhelmed by your love for me that you needed to step away for a second to gather your thoughts," he gave me a smile; he really believed that that was what was happening. He put his arm around me, "It's okay, I'm here now. Now we can make out."

I held my breath for a second trying not to spill out all of my anger at him. Then again, he deserved it.

"Oh, I see, I've made you speechless from reading your mind so well."

I pushed him away from me, "No, no, no, no, no," I couldn't stop repeating that word.

"Please, don't fight it."

"Look, I love Simon, not you. And it's my period, go ahead say it with me, per-i-od. I'm over here so people didn't do this, sit around acting like idiotic morons!"

He looked at me puzzled, and then smiled as if he suddenly understood, "Ahh, so you came over here for me to satisfy your hormones."

I slapped him across the face, "How dare you. I am sick of being treated that way! I deserve some respect too you know. It's not like I'm just some random item for you to use! I'm a person; I have feelings, none of which are for you, well except maybe hatred, annoyance, you know the basics! Now, please just go!"

"Well that was a weird way to say 'I love you' then again, I sort of liked it." He got up and left. But I could still feel him glaring at me through the bushes, then I understood. He knew I didn't love him, but Simon. He just thought that if he kept wearing me down, I would become vulnerable and fall for him. I have to stay strong!

My period had finally ended, and just in time too, I didn't have any food left. I walked into the ocean to wash myself and my clothes. I uneasily looked around to see if anybody was near. I couldn't see anyone so I took off all my clothes with the ocean to hide me. I grabbed my clothes and scrubbed them violently, washing them as best I could. When I felt satisfied with how they looked, I placed them on a rock peaking out of the water to dry. I then started scrubbing myself.

"Hey Jaycee!"

I turned pail white and turned to see who it was. It was Simon and Ralph.

"Hey we've been looking for you," they didn't seem to understand the situation I was in, "Yeah, we brought Samneric too, sort of as a search party." The two twins emerged from the forestry and smiled.

I held my hands to my mouth and silently cussed. Then I let out a small involuntary shriek as two more boys, Roger and Maurice, came out too. They had their hunting paint on letting me know they had come out from their hunt to see what was going on. Then they talked, "Oh good, you found her."

Simon spoke next, "Yeah Jaycee, we're just relieved you're okay. We thought that maybe you were lost or something-"

I cut off his words, "Go, you guys need to go for a second."

They all looked at me a little confused then saw my clothes lying on the rock. They all reacted very differently to this. Simon's mouth formed an 'O', Ralph, Sam, and Eric turned away blushing, Maurice let out an evil laugh, and Roger a loud 'woo hoo'. He started running towards the ocean taking off his shirt. I let out another shriek until Simon and Ralph grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back. "Sorry Jaycee," Simon yelled after they had all gone back into the jungle.

I put my clothes on and combed through my hair with my fingers, something I had made a habit of. I was not going to let a stupid island ruin my hair.

I walked back to the main camp; several boys kept staring at me. They had undoubtedly been told of my affairs by Maurice and Roger. I let out a small sigh and walked over to where Simon was sitting. I sat down and put my head on his shoulder. It felt so good to be next to him again. "I missed you," I quietly admitted.

"Yeah, where were you, I was worried sick? I thought you were in trouble."

"My period," I blurted out not wanting to go through the same thing I had with Jack again.

"Oh, sorry, just next time please tell me. I thought maybe you had gotten hurt or something. I was so worried," he kept repeating this last sentence over and over again.

I rolled my eyes and jokingly put my hand over his mouth so his words became a muffle. He put his tongue up against my fingers. I let out a small shriek and pulled my hand away, "That's disgusting." I said smiling.

"You're telling me, you're all salty."

"Ocean," I explained.

We both turned around to some yelling, "You can't take her!" Ralph yelled at Maurice and Roger. As being the only 'her' on the island I knew he was talking about me.

"I'm sorry, it's Chief's orders, we have to take her."

"No, I am Chief!" Ralph let out a roaring, commanding yell.

"Not for long," Roger muttered under his breath with a mocking tune to it.

I walked up to them remembering the strong women I promised myself I would be. "Take me _where_?" I had my hands crossed, my left hip sticking out, and one eyebrow raised, a very threatening trick I had learned from my mother.

Both boys looked at their toes sheepishly; Maurice was the one to speak up, "Jack started a new tribe at Castle Rock, and he wanted us to bring you over."

"Nope, I'm staying here."

"You don't understand; we _have _to."

"No, you really don't. Everyone has a choice and right now you're making a very stupid one, so you can go back to him and tell him that I threatened to kill myself if you took me. I'm only assuming he wanted me alive."

They both nodded and fled back to where they came from. I sighed, "K, well, I'm gonna head to bed." I walked over to the hut and lay down. I wanted sleep to come, but something kept telling me to sleep with one eye open.

**DUN DUN DUN! Haha. Well, I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**sorry I don't have anything to say after I announced the chapter, wait I said something!**

I woke up before sunrise. I walked out on the beach and waited for the sun's magical beauty to happen again. Watching the sunrise had become a regular thing for me now. But this time I didn't feel so excited, a permanent unease stayed in the pit of my stomach. Jack wanted them to take me? I gulped. I didn't even realize that happened outside of movies.

About two seconds later, Simon came out. He put his arm around my shoulders, "Are you okay? You seem a little down."

"Ya, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, a look he held quite a bit, "The better question is why you would be. I'm your boyfriend, you can tell me _anything_."

I let out a small gasp and pushed my eyebrows together. I looked at my toes to hide my face from him. I never really liked the whole, boyfriend/girlfriend labels, but I couldn't decide if I liked it with him. I knew I liked him, well hey, I even love him, but I just didn't like the whole property sounding thing. I gave up my mental distraction concluding that I love him and he loves me therefore he is my boyfriend and I his girlfriend. Then I had to go back to our main discussion, "I'm, I'm scared." I coughed out a sob.

He held me in his arms, "I promise you, as long as I'm here, I will protect you. I won't let you out of my sight. They won't be able to touch you."

I put my head into his chest and cried, nothing could comfort me, not completely. I looked up just in time to see the sunrise. This time it didn't seem bright and happy like usual. No, it was being harsh, cruel, mocking me. It would always rise, day after day, but it knew after some point I would no longer be able to. I was trapped here with all of my fears and worries.

I spent the next couple of days jumping at every shadow I saw and every noise I heard. I punished the sun by not waking in time for its hurtful charade. I didn't even understand why I had done it. Or why I felt this way. All of the boys still at our camp had assured me several times they would watch and protect me from Jack and his new tribe.

I felt I had lied to myself. I told myself I would be strong, but here I am without the courage to leave the beach. Maybe Jack had finally gotten to me. No, I couldn't let that happen. I slowly started asking for less and less body guards until only one person would watch me while I slept. I tried to prove to myself I was a strong women by taking frequent walks to the meadow. But one day I realized that wasn't enough, no one knew about the meadow, if I really wanted to prove myself, I had to go out into the tangle of jungle.

I went to the meadow as usual but then walked to the other side. I stood at its border breathing deeply. I took a step forward. I took a couple more steps forward. I was about twenty feet away now from my comforting solitude. Something in the back of my head was telling me I was being stupid and needed to turn back. I ignored it, I had to do this!

I took another step forward, then went into a light jog. I tripped over a tree's root and rolled down a hill. I lay on my back trying to get my breath back. I opened my mouth but air refused to rush in. I heard two voices close by. If I could just say something, they could help me back to camp. Help? No I was supposed to be strong. My ankle writhed in pain, it couldn't hurt to ask for help just this once. After all, how was I supposed to walk with a hurt ankle?

I finally found the capability to speak, "Hey, over here! I think I twisted my ankle can you help?"

The beings that owned the voices came out from behind a bush. I let out a small gasp to see that it was Maurice and Roger. "Ahh, sweet, she's finally alone."

Maurice let out an evil laugh, "Yeah, now Jack will stop pounding us to go get her."

They stood around me quietly for a second. Then Roger asked the question we were all thinking, "Uh, how are we supposed to carry her?"

Maurice rolled his eyes, "Like this Stupid."

He picked me up and draped me over his shoulder. I couldn't think of anything to do but try kicking him, pounding him on the back, I refrained from screaming for a while, that would reveal the scared little girl I was to everybody. Who was I kidding? I was, no I am a scared little girl and so the screaming began. "Simon! Simon! Anybody! Come help me, please, hurry." I then focused some of my cries toward Maurice, "You put me down! They'll come after you. You know they will. If you were really smart you'd put me down."

He let out a chuckle to my frantic words, "Come after me? Ha it's either Ralph or Jack, who would you rather be beaten by, as if they could beat me at all."

I could only think of the first day we were here, while we were at that rock formation. I couldn't help myself from blurting out, "Ralph was in fight club."

Now Roger laughed at me, "And we're hunters, come on Baby, we outnumber them anyways. Even if they wanted to come get you, they wouldn't be able to. But believe me, they won't want to come get you, you're just a burden to them. You are useless. Well now you won't be, Jack said he's got a good use for you. He hasn't told us what it is yet, but I know it should be pretty good."

I swallowed hard, I didn't like the sound of being of a good 'use'. The blood rushed to my head quickly, but I couldn't tell if it was from being up-side-down or the overwhelming news I was just told.

We finally arrived to what they called Castle Rock. I gasped to see that it was the formation we had climbed the first day of being here.

Maurice put me down and put his arms around my own arms to restrain me. I quietly struggled. Jack started walking toward us. I squirmed all the harder. I was panicking. Maurice turned me around, "You really need to knock that off." He said almost gently enough to convince me he was good. Almost. I looked him in the eyes and kneed him in the groin as hard as I could. As he fell to the ground cussing at me, I made a break for it.

I ran as fast as I could, but I could here Jack's quickening footsteps racing towards me. He leapt at my back pinning me to the jungle floor. He rolled me over so I was facing him. "Get off of me! I'm going back!"

"Oh no. You're staying at my camp with me!"

"I'm not staying anywhere with you!"

He mockingly repeated the words I had told him so many times, "Please, get over yourself."

He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me back to the beach. He let out a loud cry to gather all the members of his tribe, "Everyone, I want you to push all those boulders over there into a circular pattern," he nodded his head to a bunch of boulders a little off in the distance, "We're making a cage for this slut."

There was a loud cheer and everyone began to work. My mind was racing as it began to fit together all the pieces: a cage, a good use, satisfy my- I could only let out a small whisper, "Oh no."

**I hope I didn't make that last part too confusing. Oh, you'll understand next chapter anyways, I hope. Please Review! I did the math and only have like two reviews for every chapter. We should change that :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aklsdfjlaksdfja;lksfjlksfjwoeiuroexvcafwey. I'll give somebody a meaningless ten points if they can interpret what that means**

Chapter 11

I was thrown into my new boulder-home. I tried several times to climb the walls and escape, but it was pointless. After several hours it grew dark. I could hear a fire crackling and could smell the sweet roasting of a pig. My mouth watered. I couldn't remember the last time I ate anything.

A vine was thrown over the boulder across from me and was used as a rope as Jack climbed in. He threw a piece of meat at my feet. I ignored it and looked away.

"Jaycee you have to eat," he said this very tenderly. I ignored him, "I said eat!"

I glared into his eyes, trying to force as much hatred as I could into his soul. I had to ask the question I had been wondering all along. Right now I didn't even care if it made me seem weak; I had to know, "Why? Why did you take me here? What are you going to do to me?" Tears swelled up in my eyes.

Jack's face turned soft but still held a threatening, savage-like vibe, an essence that now permanently stayed with him, "You know as well as I do Jaycee. I just want to tell you that I love you, if that makes any of this any easier on you."

I stared at him blankly, then shook my head, "Okay, so if you are really going to go through with this, I need to know. When?"

"I don't know, I haven't quite decided yet. To tell you the truth, I'm actually quite nervous about it. I want the night to be perfect."

I let out a cruel laugh, "Perfect? It won't be perfect Jack. It won't ever be perfect. I don't want this, you know, it takes two to tango. If only one person, well meaning you, is ready for this, it can't be perfect. It would be illegal."

"Ready for it? Are you saying with time you will be willing?"

I looked at the sand, "No, not with you."

Jack got really angry and started pacing back and forth quickly. "It's still going to happen. Between us I mean. If I want to… no, let me rephrase that, when I want to, you won't be able to stop me."

A tear rolled down my cheek, "I know, I'm just hoping some one will get me before you… decide."

"You know this 'look at me, I'm so innocent' act is just turning me on all the more," he flashed an evil smile.

"Can you please just go?!" I was scared.

He waved mocking fake claws at me, "Rawr." He climbed up the vine and left. I watched as the vine was slowly pulled out from this prison.

I curiously looked at the meat he had left behind. I picked it up and shook off the sand. I ate it very slowly; I didn't know when they would decide to feed me again.

A couple days passed, but Jack didn't come and pester me anymore. Instead I would receive visits from other savages; all would bring me a chunk of meat. I was only given one piece every night. I had found that it was easier on my hunger-pained stomach if I saved it for the next morning and ate it throughout the day. All of my nights were cold and wet. The tide would creep through the cracks in the boulders and soak me as I slept.

I was surprised to see that tonight's visitors were Samneric. "Sam, Eric? You two joined Jack's tribe?" I could not help but ask this question with a harsh tone of disgust.

"It wasn't our fault."

"Yeah, he forced us."

"He beat us."

"Like this," they both said this part together then showed me their cuts and bruises, "Please don't be mad Jaycee." Eric looked to the ground humiliated, Sam would not keep eye contact with me, "Yeah, were real ashamed."

I let out a soft sigh telling both of them that it was okay, "So what's been going on around camp? Heard from Simon? I thought he'd come get me by now."

"Jaycee, we haven't seen him for days-"

"Right before we were taken, Roger came and told everyone at Ralph's camp that you had died.'

"Drown in the ocean-"

"Real, sad actually-"

"We didn't know you were alive until today."

"Well that Simon marched into the jungle-"

"Hasn't come out since."

I cried a little. Simon must have been really upset. I tried to change the subject to that of a happier one, "Anything else happen today?"

"Nothing peculiar-"

"No not really-"

"Oh except for Jack-"

"Yeah, he's been singing-"

"He's really good actually-"

They both started singing his song, "Cause I got a feeling," Eric let out an obnoxiously high-pitched 'woo hoo', " that tonight's gonna be a good night-"

I interrupted them, "Wait, he's been singing that song?!" I put my hands to my forehead with my fingers slightly combing my hair, "Are you sure it was that song?!"

They both gave me quizzical looks, "Uh, yeah, why? What's wrong with that song?"

I let out a silent sob. Eric spoke up, "Do you want us to go?"

"No!" I shouted. I calmed down my tone a little bit, "No, please just stay with me. For as long as you can anyways."

"We actually have to go soon anyways-"

"Jack says we got to cut the visit short tonight-"

"Says he's got something important to tell you."

They both looked at me, concerned. Then they climbed up and out of this cage.

I could hear Jack approaching. Now more than ever, I slammed frantically at the rocky walls. I kept looking for foot holes. I made it about two feet up then fell. I tried again and again, it was useless. I stopped cold as I heard a figure drop into the sand behind me. I turned. Sure enough, it was Jack. I gulped loudly.

"I have something to tell you Jaycee." He looked at me expecting me to say something. He took my horror struck silence as a reply, "I have decided. It's tonight."

I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. He came towards me. He cradled me in his arms and gently kissed me up the side of my neck. He grabbed my shirt and tore it off of me. I blanked out for a while, not allowing me to see the horrors happening to me.

He dropped his pants. I thought desperately. There had to be something I could do. I couldn't let it happen without a fight. In my frantic search for protection, I could only hear one of my old friend's ridiculous advice in the back of my head. Even though I knew it would do nothing for me, I still listened to it. I pointed downward at Jack and laughed.

He looked down at where I was pointing. He looked at me, looking for some explanation.

"It's tiny?" I managed to cough up.

He pouted like a two-year-old, "No it's not, it's average-sized."

Seeing that I could stall him for a while longer I kept up my act, it was the only thing I had, "Nope, it is the smallest I have ever seen."

I looked at me through evil eyes. He came towards me and knocked me upside the head. Before I went completely unconscious I heard him say, "I can't help myself, I just love you so much."

I woke up in the morning with an ache on the side of my head. I looked around me. Jack was gone and my clothes were lying around in the sand. I walked over to the corner and knelt down. I bent over my knees gasping for air. Vomit poured from my mouth. I cried until I vomited again. I had been robbed of something I could never get back. I had been, I gulped as I allowed myself to admit it, raped.

I felt ashamed and dirty. I had never been so humiliated before. I blamed myself. I could have fought him off, I could have done something. I grabbed my clothes and put them back on. I collapsed, I was so tired.

It had been a couple weeks since the incident. For the first time since, I received a visitor. Samneric climbed in. They looked at me with pity.

"We know what happened."

"Yeah, we're real sorry."

"If we would have known before-"

"We wouldn't have left you alone."

I crawled over to them. I put my head on Eric's shoulder while Sam rubbed my back tenderly. They sat there comforting me for over an hour. I had fallen asleep and they had left.

I woke up towards dinner time. Jack came in carrying my piece of meat. I went to the corner and curled up into a ball. I flinched as his hand came upon my shoulder. "Jaycee, you have to eat."

I was extremely hungry, so I took the meat from him and ate greedily.

He spoke again, "I'm sorry." I was shocked at his apology but then understood as he continued, "I didn't think it through entirely. Jaycee, when's your next err, monthly cycle."

I turned and vomited. As I sat here crying for the last few weeks it never occurred to me that I could be pregnant.

"Jaycee, when is it? Has it ever been late?"

I shook my head violently still unable to speak.

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "Jaycee, when is it supposed to be?!"

A tear rolled down my cheek, I could feel myself loosing consciousness. I fell to the ground.

"When Jaycee, When?"

I gave him his answer, "Yesterday."

**Now you know her nightmare. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of my chapter. Sorry, but I'm not good with suspense so I tried to get in some humor instead :) Oh and don't forget about those imaginary points I mentioned before.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, this story is getting uberly long. That's okay, because I like writing:)**

Chapter 12

I sat in silence for the next two days. I would sit for hours counting the days since my last period. It had never been late, but I prayed that this time it was. I couldn't be pregnant. It seemed impossible.

Samneric kept up their frequent visits. They didn't know why I wouldn't talk. They came today with my piece of meat. They looked at me with sympathy, no longer did it seem so harsh to be pitied. It became a normal part of my life.

"Jaycee, you have to talk to us."

"Yeah, I mean we get that you're down"

"But you still talked to us"

"It wasn't until just recently"

"That you decided not to."

"So what's wrong," They said together.

They looked at me for a while then turned to leave. I was as surprised as they were to hear my own voice which stopped their departure, "I think I'm…" I couldn't finish my sentence no matter how hard I tried, "I think I'm, I think I'm, I think I might be…"

"Oh come on."

"You're what, you think you're what."

I looked up at them, tears started flowing from my eyes, I barely managed to stutter out the single word I had been trying to say, "Pregnant."

Both boys exchanged a look. They sat on either side of me and rubbed my arms, "Are you sure Jaycee?"

"Yeah, maybe you're just, err, late."

I laughed humorlessly, "No, I told myself that several times, I've never been late."

"Did you count the days wrong?"

"No, that's what I've been doing for the past two days."

"Well is there anything we can do for you?"

I thought this over for a very long time, "There is one thing."

"What is it?"

"Let me out of here."

They looked at me with big, sad eyes, "Jaycee, you know we can't do that."

"Jack wouldn't think twice before slitting our throats."

I sighed, "Then find Simon and tell him I'm alive."

"Now that, that we can do."

"We'll do it tonight in fact."

"Oh, and we'll try talking to Jack about your release."

I gave them a weak smile, "Thank you." They left.

I found out that night that I didn't need Jack's permission to leave; the ocean had already given me that. I swear, it was like it was trying to tell me I needed to leave, to go find Simon.

The tide grew heavier and heavier, each wave was bigger than the last. I had to stay standing so I would not drown. The water kept coming in, but it had trouble leaving this prison, just as I did. The water was now up to my shoulders. Another wave came. I held my head as high as I could to breath. Thunder sounded and the rain began to poor. Another wave. I kicked myself up off the ground. I could now see over the boulders around me if I could just stay floating.

I swam to the edge and reached up. I pulled myself on top of the rock closest to me. Here I sat panting. I had not realized it before, but I had been holding my breath.

I looked down. The jump was ten to fifteen feet. I hesitated wondering if it would hurt me. No, I didn't really care about me. I wondered if it would hurt the baby. As much as I didn't want it, I wasn't going to hurt it, but it was not wise for anyone to be at this camp.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I jumped. I hit the ground. I landed on my feet but soon collapsed to my knees. I held out my hands. The only injury received was a scrape on my knees.

I looked around me. Everyone at Jack's camp was sleeping. I didn't understand how they could, the thunder was loud and the rain was cold. I guess I just don't understand the way savages work.

I ran into the jungle. I had a pretty good feeling of where I could find Simon. Twigs slapped my face, warning me of the danger I would find if I continued my escape. I ignored the ugly feeling in the pit of my stomach, how could I be safer at Jack's camp? Something else told me that it wasn't me I should be worried for.

I stopped where I was. I estimated being about half way from my destination. I looked to my left and then my right. Jack's camp or the meadow? I sat down and pondered the idea. It made completely no sense to go back where that vile creature could torture me just by being in my presence. But every time I inched closer to the meadow I felt like my heart was being torn from my chest, something was not right. I leaned up against a tree and fell asleep trying to make my decision.

I woke in the early morning. I tested my instincts by walking one way and then the other. No matter which direction I went the uneasy feeling stayed with me. Whatever I was trying to warn myself before, it was too late; the damage was done.

I walked towards the meadow, it was now sunny and the rain from last night left lovely dew over everything around me. I entered the meadow. To my surprise Simon was not here.

I sat down and waited. I waited for a long time. After about a day and a half I grew anxious. Where could Simon be?! The butterflies emerged from the bushes and danced around me. I smacked one away.

"Hey! Don't scare them off!"

I smiled widely. The first serious smile I had had in a long time. I turned around and jumped into Simon's arms. He kept trying to tell me everything that had happened, "Roger told us you drown."

I looked up at him, "I know."

"But then two nights ago Samneric told me you were alive."

"Yup."

"I came to get you, but you weren't at Jack's camp."

"Is that where you've been? I've only been waiting here forever." I half-joked.

"I missed you." He leaned down and gently kissed my lips. I could feel his tongue on my lips. I refused to let him in. I pushed him back.

"Jaycee, what's wrong?"

"Simon, I can't, I don't deserve you." I blinked back the tears.

"Why sure you do. If anything I don't deserve you," he came towards me to finish our kiss. I put my hand to his chest and held him back.

"Simon, I'm not, I'm not… pure anymore. You deserve some one who is, once we get off this awful island, you can have that."

"What do you mean not pure?" A tear fell down my cheek.

"Jack, he, he, he-"

"What Jaycee? What did he do to you?" He looked down at me with concern, but I could only look at myself with disgust.

"When I was over there, it was only for one thing. Jack, he caged me, then one night he came in and he, he" I kept stuttering I mumbled my last sentence, "he raped me." tears started rapidly flowing down my cheeks; it was the first time I said this out loud. "But it's my fault, I could have fought him, but I didn't. I just stayed there."

Simon looked at me and held me close. He embraced me in a hug and whispered calming words. "It's not your fault, he's way bigger than you, there's nothing you could have done." His voice quivered with anger.

I pushed him back so I could look him in his beautiful emerald eyes, "There's something else."

"What is it?"

I looked down in shame, "I'm pregnant."

Simon turned away from my. He muttered words of frustration. After he had calmed down he turned back to me. He put his hands down as if pushing something down, "It's okay, we're going to make it through this." I really wanted to believe him but his voice quavered with uncertainty.

**Well, at least they're back together. If you liked this chapter review, "I liked this chapter" If you did not like this chapter review, "I did not like this chapter" If it was ok, review, "It was alright" If you can't decide how you feel, just review, "I read this" Now you have no excuse to ignore that little review button.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I'll try to keep the rest more… normal, I guess you'd say. Oh my gosh! I almost forgot about Piggy. I guess he can be in this chapter just a little:O Not really though, Piggy sort of annoys me. Oh well, I'll just mention him:)**

Chapter 13

Simon and I walked back to the beach together. I didn't talk to Ralph, the only person besides Simon, Piggy, and me, left on this side of the island. I really wanted to talk to him though. I just didn't know how to say anything. Was I supposed to tell him what happened? I mean, I didn't want everyone to know my business. Aww this was so confusing to me.

I went in a shelter and slept, something that I now did a lot of. For the next couple of days I would just sleep and eat, but try as I might I could not wake in time for the sunrise, it was becoming frustrating.

I was determined to see it! I thought maybe if I stayed up all night I would be able to. I sat beside the fire, now moved to the beach, and waited. Simon had already gone to bed, but Ralph came out and sat next to me.

"What ya doin?"

I looked up at him and smiled. It was a question, something nice and easy to respond to, "Waiting."

"For what?"

"The sunrise," I blushed, I probably sounded ridiculous.

"May I ask why?"

I looked down sheepishly, "I miss it."

"Fair enough, I'll wait with you."

I gave Ralph another smile. He really was a wonderful friend.

We stayed up all night talking, I didn't realize I had dozed off until he was nudging me awake, bags under his eyes, ready to see the sunrise. It was as majestic as the first time I had seen it and more. It rose mighty and strong. After watching it I knew that some how I would too.

Simon woke up. He and I left to go get some mangoes. We walked into the forest lightly chatting. Not even one hundred feet in, I could hear rustling in the bushes. Fear struck me motionless. I could feel my eyes glazing over.

All of the sudden I started cruelly laughing, had I gone insane? Then again there was so much to explain my strange behavior. At the worst scenario, it was Jack's lot hiding in the bushes waiting to kidnap me again. But what could they do to me that they already hadn't?

My laugh grew harder until I was in hysterics. Simon gave me a worried expression. I gave him a wicked smile, he was so innocent, he didn't know half of what I knew. About true human nature, about what really happens when there is no civility, he's been on the safe side of the island, nothing wrong could happen here. I was, for the first time in my life, jealous. I mentally slapped myself, knocking me out of my laughter.

Three boys painted in red and black emerged from the bushes. They too looked confused at my display. I let out a short giggle then broke down into tears. I suddenly realized why I had been acting the way I did. I was lying to myself, telling myself it was all good, but I knew it wasn't. My life was literally ruined. I had worked so hard, to be good. I did everything I was supposed to, well back home I mean. I took all the right classes for college, I had a strict curfew of ten o clock, but I wasn't wise enough to swallow my pride and stay away from where I knew was dangerous. Why? Why was I so stupid to leave the meadow that day? This was my entire fault.

The boys looked at confused for a second. Then spoke up, "You- you left our camp?"

I stared blankly with no emotions. I silently nodded.

"Oh, that's weird. Jack didn't say anything, he just went to those boulders like he normally does."

I tried to see who the boys were behind the masks of paint, I could see Wilfred, the boy who just spoke, Bill, and Maurice. Maurice looked at Bill, "Do you think he wants us to-"

"Take her?" they pointed at each other and laughed by his finishing the others sentence. It felt… I couldn't quite tell. It was vaguely familiar. I let out a soft chuckle as the word to describe this came to my mind, normal.

All three boys shrugged. Wilfred had a concerned look on his face, "Can't we just, I dunno, let her be? I mean Jack didn't really ask us to get her, just the glasses."

Maurice gave him a bitter look, "No Wilfred," he gave him a shove and spit in his face. "Now go get Piggy's specs before I tell Jack what you said. Bill, help me. I'll take Jaycee, figure out some way to get Simon, I'm sure Jack will want to do something with this traitor."

Wilfred ran to the beach. I looked at Simon. He seemed confused, as did I. I didn't understand how they thought they were going to kidnap Simon. He was so much, bigger I guess you would say. I looked at Bill, he too look baffled. Then he patted Maurice on the back and nodded laughing a little, "Good one Maurice. Now seriously, let's just take the girl and go."

Maurice gave him a deathly glare, one of which he probably learned from Roger. Bill looked like he was just told to do the impossible. Maurice rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm. He put his spear to my throat, "Come with us or I'll kill her," his voice didn't have any threatening demeanor.

Simon took a step forward, my mouth gaped. He was actually willing to come, "Simon, don't. I don't really want to be alive anyways." I looked down, a little ashamed of what I had said.

He gently took my chin in his hand so I was looking him in the eyes, "Then you're saying you want me dead, because I can't live without you," he kissed me on top the head.

I gave a snort, "You already used that line remember?"

"Yeah, but it worked so well last time-"

"Uh, I don't mean to ruin the moment, but we should probably go," I looked behind myself to see Wilfred holding Piggy's tattered glasses. He looked disapprovingly at Maurice. We walked to Castle Rock in silence.

I was shoved out onto the beach where I fell to my knees. Roger looked up from sharpening his stick, "Jack, you're gonna want to see this."

Jack walked out of the ocean where he had been swimming, his face cleaned from all paint. I couldn't help but notice a little scruff growing around his chin. He came up to us, "Oh good, you, uh, brought her back," he kept staring at my belly. Then I realized why he hadn't sent anyone to get me before, he was in denial.

He looked around as if not knowing how he should react. He decided keeping fear in everyone was smartest. He slapped me with the back of his hand. My face grew red and hot, "Jaycee, don't you ever leave here again. You need to stay where I can keep an eye on you, I can protect you-"

My mouth hung open, "Protect me? From what Jack?"

He ignored my question, "Oh good, I see you brought Simon, uh I guess we'll have to teach him a lesson for betraying his choir," Jack looked over Simon contemplating, "Tie him up, I'll decide his punishment later."

Simon was taken out of sight. Maurice walked up to Jack and whispered something in his ear. Jack whispered back. Maurice ran up and said something to Roger. An evil grin appeared on his face, "Oooh, Wilfred," he said tauntingly.

Wilfred's eyes grew wide with horror, he looked toward Maurice, "You said you wouldn't tell!" Maurice shrugged his shoulders.

Jack turned to me, "Do I need to put you back in your cage?"

"Nope, as long as Simon is here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, but if you so much as think as leaving, I swear, I will tear him to shreds."

I rolled my eyes and walked down the beach, leaving him with his own words echoing around his head. I found Samneric. We sat and talked for a while, I learned they were having a special feast tonight.

Jack walked up and pulled me away from my friends. He took me into the jungle; I was terrified of what might happen, I mean I couldn't get pregnant twice so there would be nothing to hold him back. He grabbed my shoulders and gave me a passionate kiss. I pushed him away from me.

"Jaycee, do you love him," he sounded angry and it was quite obvious that 'him' was Simon.

"Yeah, I think so," I said nodding.

"Do you love me?"

I shook my head, "No."

"No, you don't love me. Or no, not as much as you love him."

I looked him dead in the eye, "Why, would I love you?"

He laughed, and walked back to the beach, "You shouldn't have said that Jaycee!" He shouted back at me. A shiver ran throughout my body, I turned and puked, something I did a lot now.

**Uh oh. Review please. Pretty Please, with a friggen cherry on top!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Things aren't going to happen in the same order as in the book, like when they cut off the pig's head and stuff. Just thought I'd let you know.**

Chapter 14

At around noon all of the boys left for a big hunt. I could hear their echoing chants, "Kill the pig, cut her throat, spill her blood!"

Wilfred was tied up and waiting by the large rock formation I had climbed the first day on the island. They were going to punish him for suggesting letting me stay at Ralph's camp earlier today. I felt bad, he tried to do me a favor and he was to be punished for it.

I sighed and walked over to him. I sat criss-cross in front of him. I reached over to untie him, he looked sort of panicked, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm untying you, so you can stop yelling at me."

"Don't do that!"

"Why? They're going to beat you."

"Yeah but if they find me untied they'll beat both of us."

I dropped the vines I had finally freed him of. "Then run."

"To where?"

I thought of this, he was exactly right, there was no where to run to. I stared at him not knowing what to do. He saw my puzzlement, "Jaycee go on and tie me back up, we'll just pretend this never happened."

"Wilfred, do you know where they took Simon, I won't free him, I just want to make sure he's alright."

Wilfred gave me a heavy sigh, "He's fine, just a couple bruises." I waited for more. "I can't tell you where he is, they'll know." I stood, still waiting. He rolled his eyes and nodded toward the mountain in the jungle. "They took him up there. They think the beast is living there, I think Jack wants him to be eaten as a sort of sacrifice."

I snorted, "There's no such thing as the beast."

"You sound so sure," he looked at me as if he knew something I did not. A shiver ran down my body and I turned to find my Simon. "Don't show yourself, I'm sure he has guards."

"So I can't talk to him, great."

After about a half of mile of uphill hiking, I found myself near the top of the mountain. I got down on my hands and knees and stealthily crawled through the bushes. I could see my sweet Simon. Blood stained his face and his lip was swollen. Jack had lied to me, he said he wouldn't hurt him.

I looked at the two hunters guarding him. It was Samneric! I came out of my hiding place. "Hey guys!" I waved at them surprisingly cheerful.

Sam sighed, "Jaycee, you know how dangerous it is-"

"If Jack knows you came here."

I looked at them, "Then don't tell him." I walked up to Simon. He smiled at me. "Simon, I'm so sorry, he said he wouldn't hurt you."

"You shouldn't be sorry."

"Do you know why he beat you?"

He looked away from me, "No."

I grabbed his face in my two hands and made him look at me, "Don't lie to me Simon."

"He just kept saying 'love me' throughout his punches. Then I said 'no I don't roll that way'. Then he got real embarrassed and left." He smiled and shook his head, "He just always seemed so… macho, I never would have guessed him to be, you know."

I laughed, "He wasn't saying 'love me' to you, as much as I would have liked him to be. No, he was saying it about me. He asked me if I loved him this morning and I told him no, then he stormed off."

Simon chuckled, "That makes so much more sense."

"Well, I should get back to the beach. Have to get there before them you know." I leaned in to kiss Simon on the cheek, but he turned his head in time for me to get his lips.

He smiled, "Bye then."

I laughed and walked off, "Bye Sam, Eric."

I got to the beach, gave a very thankful nod to Wilfred and sat right where Jack and the others had left me. When they came back, it was as if I had never even moved.

They started up a fire with Piggy's glasses. I grimaced as I watched them shove a sharp stick through the pig, nose to butt, preparing it for the roasting. My stomach growled loudly. Jack standing about fifteen feet away from me heard it and laughed, "Are you going to join our feast Jaycee?"

I nodded, "How else can I get food?"

Jack laughed again; maybe he had gotten all his anger out while beating Simon.

The roasting took forever! My mouth watered as I waited for the meat to cook. I was surprised to see Ralph and Piggy had come. The boys stood in circles talking and laughing.

"Pig's ready!" the boy roasting announced. Within seconds, it was surrounded. Everybody grabbed anything they could get their hands on.

After it cleared out, I went to get my portion of the food. I almost felt like crying when I saw the bones picked dry. My stomach growled again and I looked towards the jungle in hope of fruit. It was pointless; the only fruit trees were on the other side of the island.

Wilfred came over (he had been untied after beaten savagely) and gave me a piece of his meat. "Thanks for trying to save me earlier today." All I could do was nod for my mouth was already occupied with eating.

As it got darker, the boys became more rambunctious. They were dancing, chanting, running, and chasing. And they looked more savage than other. I saw Jack whispering to Roger who then left in the direction of Simon. I smiled, maybe they were going to let him join the party.

The boys kept up their harsh games. Within an hour, I saw Roger stealthily appear with Simon. He pushed him out of the jungle onto the beach where he fell on his knees. Simon started crawling strangely. As he passed near the fire, the light allowed me to see his swollen, twisted, and quite obviously broken ankles.

Jack looked at him from farther down the beach, nodded at Roger, "It's the beast!"

It only took a few short seconds for littluns to run screaming and the bigguns to surround Simon with their spears. My mouth gaped open as I watched them stab. I jumped to my feet and ran to the mob. I beat on any savage I could find. "Stop it! It's just Simon, can't you see? You're hurting him!" my pleas made all but one back away. Jack was still stabbing fiercely. I could see Simon broken and bloody, but still breathing. I attacked Jack with all my might pounding on his bare back.

Jack looked up, "Do you love me?"

"What?"

"I said do you love me?"

I looked at Simon's sad eyes; he knew what was coming next. I could save him, "Yes, Jack, I love you."

Jack shot a harsh look at Simon, "How much?"

"Jack, I love you with all my heart," I bit my lip to stop my tears.

Jack looked at me again. His now grayish-black eyes penetrating my soul, "Good." And with that he jabbed his spear deep into Simon's stomach.

My mouth gaped open in horror. I fell over Simon's body with tears running down my face. He was sweating like crazy, and every time he exhaled, a squirt of blood would come out of his mouth. I pushed his hair back and cradled the top half of his body, "Simon, please stay with me. I can't do this without you."

He put a hand up and gently stroked my cheek, "Jaycee, you'll be fine."

"Simon, I love you. I really do. I've never felt anything so strongly before."

He gave me the most dazzling smile I could ever picture. His eyes sparkled with true happiness, "Thank you," his beautiful eyes glazed over and his body went limp. My dear Simon was gone. But I could still hear his words from so long ago echoing in my head, "It may be heaven," the words escaped my own lips. I knew where I could find Simon again.

**:( poor Simon. I know a lot of you guys basically only read this because he was in it, but please don't leave me now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**:( My favorite in the whole world television show ended. But Claire and Charlie, aww it was so cute. Hey, review if you know what show I'm talking about.**

Chapter 15

I don't think I slept last night. All I remember is crying, holding Simon's dear body. Jack must pay!

He had gone to bed feeling quite pleased with himself. It was before sunrise. I snuck into the shelter he had built for himself. I lay as quietly as I could beside him. I felt around his pant pockets for his knife. I put my hand into the pocket and pulled out his switch blade.

"Glad to see you're finally coming around."

I looked down in horror to see Jack was awake. Had he thought? Oh jeez. He just had to keep that stupid knife in his pants! I put it behind my back before he could notice what I had taken. I stealthily opened the blade. I jumped up and brought the knife down. He rolled out of the way, and I hit sand.

I let out a ferocious cry as I tried to bring the knife down again. Once again, he dodged it. He tackled me down, "Jaycee, knock it off! I would never expect this of _you_."

I snarled and tried to thrash my way out, "Jaycee, you're acting like… well, you're acting like the rest of us." His eyes glimmered as if he'd just seen the light, "I sort of like it." The moment was gone.

I used all my leg strength to repeatedly kick him in the gut. He fell over and I got on top of him. I held the knife above my head, ready to strike. I had him trapped now! I brought it down with as much force as I could but a hand caught mine. I looked at Jack with hatred, but the hand was not his. I looked over my shoulder to see Ralph. He silently shook his head.

"RALPH! Just let me do it!"

"What would Simon say if he saw this?"

The morning's sun glimmered into the shelter onto my face as if Simon were saying he agreed with Ralph.

I loosened my grip on the knife and it fell to the floor. I tangled my fingers in my hair and gave a sorrow filled scream. I got up and ran as fast as I could. What would I have done if Ralph wasn't there?

Tears blurred my vision. Twigs and vines cut my face. I collapsed from exhaustion. I lifted my head from the ground to see where my feet had carried me. Before my eyes was a beautiful flower. I lifted my head more until I was sitting upright. I was in the meadow.

The words echoed through my head again, "Heaven, Heaven, Heaven."

I looked around desperately but not a soul was in sight. I shouted as loud as I could with all of my anger, "Simon! You better show yourself! You better show up after what you did to me!"

A slightly transparent boy emerged from the bushes. His body held a slight glimmer of bright light. "What I did to you?"

"You left me here alone." Tears rapidly flowed down my cheeks.

"Jaycee, I'll never leave you. I love you." He came over and wrapped his arms around me, but I couldn't feel his usual warm embrace.

"Simon, what is this place? I mean where you right, is this heaven?"

"No, not exactly."

"Then what is it?"

"It's sort of like a… a portal." I raised my eyebrows in confusion, "It's the only place on earth where we can go."

"You mean dead people?"

"No, lost souls."

"What's the difference?"

"Everything. Everyone gets the decision to stay on earth and look after their loved ones or stay in heaven with lost loved ones. This place is for those who still haven't decided."

"Haven't decided, Simon I _need _you."

"I know but-"

"But what?"

"Jaycee, you need to learn to be strong. Even if I did decide to look after you, you wouldn't be able to see me. I could only give you a little nudge in decision making, I could knock over a paper or shine a light on something important, stuff you wouldn't even recognize as me."

I grew angry again, "Well what do you have in heaven?"

"Jaycee, it's beautiful…"

I suddenly realized how much I was asking from him, to stay out of heaven, "I'm sorry. Go, I'm sure it's great. Sorry I got mad, I'm just scared to do it alone."

"Jaycee, you're not alone! There are other people besides me who care for you!"

I looked down in shame, "Like who?"

"Ralph."

I rolled my eyes, "Ralph doesn't care about me-"

"He stopped you from doing something you would have regretted didn't he?"

I looked down and nodded.

"There's one more thing," I looked at him and waited, "I think I met your sister."

I laughed, "How did you meet her?"

"Jaycee, why didn't you tell me she killed herself? You said she was going to pick you up from the airport."

I was so embarrassed and ashamed for lying, "After she got pregnant, my family didn't want anything to do with her. She had her baby and tried to come back home, but my parents still wouldn't let her home. She killed herself two weeks later. I was actually going to go visit her gravestone."

Simon sincerely nodded his head.

Once again, I burst into tears, "Simon, even if I get off this island before I have this baby, my family won't take me in."

"Jaycee, I have to go soon."

"Simon, I love you so much, please stay."

"I love you too. But Jaycee I _am _gone. You need to learn to love again. This time with someone who you can have a future with. Oh, and you need to find Ralph, he needs you more than you know."

I nodded. He got up and walked back into the bushes where he would disappear. He waved goodbye "Jaycee, you won't see me again."

A tear rolled down my cheek. I got up to leave but before I could, a stabbed pig came stumbling in. Several hunters came in to finish their kill. I hid in the bushes where they wouldn't see me. It was like I was watching the whole thing in slow motion. Each savage let out a sickening cry. Jumping with excitement, they loved death. The pig was beheaded, its head left in the meadow as a sacrifice to the beast. I humorlessly laughed at the irony of this. They were the beast. The rest of the pig was carried away.

I went back into the meadow. All of its reverence and beauty had disintegrated. Flowers were trampled and stained with blood. Dirt was pulled from the ground. The head sitting in the middle laughed. It knew the damage it had caused.

I could hear a scream in the distance. It reminded me of the cry I had let out when I watched Simon die. A gasp escaped my lips, Ralph.

**Sorry it was so short. This chapter seemed a bit weird, even for me. I'll try to update the next one sooner to make up for this bad chapter. Hopefully the next one will be a good chapter:) ok, now I'm just rambling. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I ran as fast as I could toward the direction of the spine-chilling scream. I found myself back at Jack's camp. Ralph and Jack were holding spears circling each other. Every once in a while one would try to jab the other, and the other would dodge it. Ralph had a strange expression on his face. I couldn't tell if it was anger or sorrow or a mix of both.

Jack tried to stab Ralph. Ralph's quick reflexes caught the spear in his hand. Ralph yanked it away from him leaving Jack weaponless. He tackled him to the ground. He punched him several times until Jack's face was bloody. He got up and reached for his spear which he had thrown on the ground. He walked back over to defenseless Jack still lying on the ground. Ralph pointed the spear to Jack's throat.

I now understood why and what Ralph was feeling. I walked up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Ralph…"

"Jaycee just let me do it!" I laughed, it was the same situation but we now played different roles.

I looked around to see which loved one was missing. Sam? No. Eric? No. Piggy? My heart sank as I saw the only truly civilized and righteous person on this island was gone. "Ralph, what would Piggy say?"

Two or three tears fell from his eyes, "But Jaycee, he deserves it!"

I sighed, he deserved a lot of things. I walked over to Jack and kicked him as hard as I could in between his legs. He rolled around in the sand groaning. "That should do it, don't you think?"

Ralph nodded.

"Okay then, let's go," I reached for his hand and dragged him through the jungle before Jack's followers could pursue us.

We didn't stop until we were back at the original camp. I sighed, I couldn't remember the last time I'd been here. "Ralph, it's going to be okay, do you understand?"

Ralph drew a picture in the sand. When he finished, I recognized it as the conch shell. "You're really good."

"No I'm not, I could have saved them! I could have saved Simon and Piggy, but I didn't!"

I flinched at Simon's name, "Ralph, I meant at drawing."

"Oh."

"Here can I show you something." I grabbed his hand and led him to our place. Well, I guess it's my place now, unless I decided to share it with Ralph and I guess that was what I was doing.

We got to where the bushes shielded the meadow from sight. I hesitantly led him inside. It stank. I had forgotten about the pig head. "You might be able to see Piggy here."

Ralph looked at the pig head, "Jaycee! That is not funny!"

"I wasn't even talking about the head. I saw Simon here before, so maybe you can see Piggy."

We waited for Piggy to arrive but the meadow had lost its reverence. I got up. I pulled the pig head's stake out of the ground. The head fell off and hit the ground. Maggots rushed out of its nose, eyes, and opened neck. I ran out of the meadow and vomited. My stomach was a lot weaker now that I was pregnant. I came back in holding my breath, "Ralph, can you take out the head."

He got up and picked it up. He threw out the head into the jungle. I scooped water into my hands from the nearby stream and ran it over the flowers. It rinsed off all of the blood and guts. I felt an overwhelming peace and something told me to leave. I started to walk away.

"Jaycee, where are you going?"

"He doesn't want me here. I think he wants to talk to you alone." Ralph nodded and I walked back to camp. I saw two figures sitting in the sand. I hesitantly walked up to them. To my relief it was just Samneric. "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

They're faces held an upset and frightened look. "We're suppose to be spying-"

"But we came to warn you-"

"Jack, he's mad-"

I laughed, "So what's new?"

"Jaycee, he ordered us to sharpen a stick at both ends."

"He really hates Ralph."

Sharpen a stick at both ends, why was that so familiar? I gasped, the pig. "You mean to say that he's going to kill Ralph and stick his head on a…" I turned around and puked. Curse this pregnancy!

"Yeah, we'll stall as long as we can, but we don't know how well that will go."

"Guys, I don't mean to sound selfish or anything," I looked down at my stomach in worry, "what is he planning on doing to me."

"We don't exactly know."

"But he did say he wants you alive."

"Jaycee, we got to go-"

"Tell them you guys are over here."

"If I were you, I'd hide."

"When, do you think he'll come?"

"There was talk that it was tomorrow morning."

"Good luck."

I watched their figures walk down the beach. How could I tell Ralph about this? What would happen if I loose Ralph too? No, that wouldn't happen. I could keep him safe. All I can do right now is wait.

I drew crude pictures in the sand while I waited. About fifteen minutes later, Ralph walked onto the beach. "Did you see him?"

"Yes."

"What did he tell you?"

"Stuff."

"You don't want to tell me?"

"Not right now."

I was okay with that, I could be patient. We sat in silence for maybe ten minutes, "Ralph, we have to hide. They're going to hunt us."

"I know."

"How?"

"Piggy told me."

"Oh, so do you have any ideas for what we should do?"

"There are four options: run, hide, fight."

"You said there were four."

He looked down and played with his thumbs. He looked out at sea where the sun was dying. His face glowed a gloomy dark red from its light, "Or die."

He said it as if it was the only choice he could take, "Ralph, I'm not going to let you die. No, you are not going to die."

"How do you know? Jack truly wants me dead. So why won't I die. How do you know?"

"Because I'm not sad. If you were going to die, I would be bawling."

"Are you sure you're not just in denial? Or maybe you just don't care about me. I mean it's not like I was ever there for you on this island."

"You were there for me in more ways than you know."

"Like when?"

"Ralph, you stopped me from murdering. You were there for me the first time I thought I lost Simon. You were there for me when he lost his life, and you're here with me now aren't you?"

"Why do you need me now?"

I was silent, I was afraid Ralph might not want to be around me if I told him of my pregnancy.

"You don't want to tell me?" I looked at him. His lips were pulled up into a small grin. He was playfully mocking me.

"I'll let you figure it out on your own."

He put his hand on mine, "Thank you." Shivers shot through my spine, it must be cold.

"So what now?"

"Well, we should probably hide."

"Where?"

"The most logical place is probably as far away from them as possible."

"I've never really been into logic."

"Then where?"

"You'll see." I grabbed his hand and led him back to castle rock. We hid right next to the enemy in a thicket.

"I don't know how much of a good idea this is," Ralph turned to leave. I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"They won't expect us to be so close, besides I already told you, you're not going to die."

He smiled and laughed. "Ralph, what do you find so funny?"

" Jaycee, you're already getting a baby bump, it was sort of obvious. I mean you can't really gain a ton of weight on an island, so I know you are pregnant. But you didn't want to tell me."

"So why is that funny?"

"Because you already knew I'd be there for you."

**This story is coming close to the end. I am thinking about a sequel though. You know, where they're back in the real world. I need at least three 'yes's in order to do it so hurry up and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews guys! **

Chapter 17

I fell into a deep sleep on Ralph's shoulder. We said we'd take shifts. He'd make sure they didn't start the hunt while I slept and then we'd switch. I'd keep look out while he slept. He insisted on me sleeping first. I woke up but it was morning. I looked at Ralph, he had dark circles under his eyes, he had been up all night, "Why didn't you wake me, we were suppose to take shifts."

"You looked so peaceful sleeping; I didn't want to wake you. Besides you really needed it, when was the last time you slept?"

"Maybe two or three days ago, but still you could have used some sleep yourself."

"I wouldn't have been able to sleep even if I tried to."

I shrugged my shoulders. I saw Ralph had brought his spear. He held it towards the entrance that way if someone tried to get in, he could attack them. We sat in silence for twenty minutes. I listened to pigs trying to dig up the roots to trees nearby. They reminded me of myself. Trying to do the impossible, but in the end it is pointless, and, well impossible. As long as I could hear them, I knew it would be okay. I knew I would still be alive.

"What happens if-"

I interrupted Ralph, "If they catch us, I don't know."

Ten more minutes passed. I heard the pigs running away grunting. I could hear boys approaching us, they let out loud, rhythmic calls. They sent a shiver ran down my spine. I pinched my wrist to stop me from screaming. I could hear voices near us. They were right out side the thicket. They couldn't see us through the dense branches, could they?

I concentrated as hard as I could to tell who was talking. I wanted to cry. I recognized one voice as Rogers; there were two others, Samneric. They were trying to tell him we weren't over here. That this area was clear. I could tell Roger didn't believe them. He spoke in a harsh, threatening tone. I heard Samneric whimpering. Roger was, no doubt, hurting them again. I felt like my heart might come out my throat when I heard my friends voices say we were hiding here.

They knew where we were but they couldn't get to us. There was only one entrance which Ralph guarded intently. We were safe. For now.

Suddenly, it got unbearably hot. A trickle of sweat ran down my neck. It stung to open my eyes. My throat hurt. I smelled smoke. They were trying to smoke us out. Ralph hadn't noticed what was going on yet. "Ralph, fire."

He looked upset. He didn't want to leave, "Ralph, FIRE!" I pushed at his back. I finally got him to crawl out of the thicket.

After getting out, we stood. Glaring right in front of Ralph was Jack. His face was painted and he held a double ended spear. Ralph and Jack held an intense glare while the fire raged behind us. I stood, hoping someone would move so Ralph and I could run. I felt the fire nearing us but nobody did anything about it.

I took matters into my own hands. I grabbed the spear from Ralph's hands and let out a viscous cry as I stabbed Jack. Something I had wanted to do for a long time now. In the distraction I ran. I looked back, Ralph still hadn't moved and Jack was pulling the spear out of his arm, "Ralph, RUN!" He soon caught up with me.

We ran as fast as we could. Branches hit my face and body. I had been cut several times. I couldn't tell if the trickle down my face was blood, sweat, or tears. Behind us was the long line of savages, behind them was the fire. Maybe we wouldn't make it out alive. If we escaped the hunters, we were sure to be burned alive, if we escaped the fire, we would be undoubtedly caught by hunters. We would truly need a miracle to get out of this one.

I stumbled and fell. Ralph turned and helped me up. I was soon back on my feet and running again. My knees ached and were bleeding. I found us running through the meadow. Smoke filled the air and scratched at my throat. We reached the fruit trees. I looked behind me just in time to see the meadow burn. It was never to be used again, be it for my own comfort or a portal for lost souls.

We reached the beach. The rest of the savages piled onto the beach behind us. On the shore was a man in a blue uniform, "I saw the smoke and came to shore thinking someone was stranded on this island," he gestured behind us to the burning jungle. I looked back at the aftermath of our inhumanity. "Were you children having a war or something?"

I let Ralph do the talking, "Yes sir, I guess you could call it that."

I sat down in the sand and hugged my knees. I tried to soak up what was happening. Rescue? It seemed impossible. Well, I did say we would need a miracle. Maybe someone was looking after me. I looked up into the sky as if to say thank you.

"Well, I hope nobody got killed or anything," the man chuckled at his own joke.

"Two dead, one lost." The man's humor left him as he saw the seriousness of our situation. Ralph fell down in the sand crying. He cried for Simon, he cried for Piggy, he cried for the knowledge he unwillingly gained. He knew, we all knew, what evil was at the bottom of each man's heart. I began to cry for my own sorrows. Soon everyone was on the beach crying. Percival came and fell into my lap. I tried to comfort him through my own tears.

The man in the uniform turned his back to us, a little embarrassed. He gave us a couple minutes to gather ourselves. After a while, the man asked us to get in a single file line so we could board his ship.

I stood and took my place at the back of the line. Everyone got on the ship under the man's supervision. As it came to my turn to get on, the man looked me over, "You were the only girl, eh?"

"Yes sir."

He looked down at my forming baby bump. His lip rose into a snarl, "Figures," he muttered to himself. I got on the ship, greatly ashamed. For the first time in my life I had been judged.

As the ship took off, I went to the rear. I watched the sun die beneath the horizon. It would have saddened me, but I knew it would rise again.

**THE END. Well, sort of. I mean I still have the sequel. I shall call it: "Why Me" Unless someone gives me a better title. REVIEW!**


End file.
